


Dangerously Cute

by bookstantrash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Fluff, pet owner nesta archeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookstantrash/pseuds/bookstantrash
Summary: Nesta adopts a rather unsual pet
Relationships: Nessian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Dangerously Cute

“Nesta, you can’t be serious”

“I assure you I am” Nesta replied to an exasperated Cassian “I always wanted a pet”

“You realise you can’t keep this thing, right?”

“Why not? It’s cute” Nesta tried not to laugh at how uncomfortable Cassian looked.

The five hundred year old Illyrian, General of the Night Court’s Army, Lord of Bloodshed was scared of the tiny little cute thing curled up in front of the fire place.

“It’s a dragon” he practically screamed, his voice an octave higher “Mother’s tits Nesta, are you _insane_? They kill people, they breathe fire and are highly dangerous”

“ _You_ also kill people, I also breathe fire,” she summoned her silver flames, blowing towards the fading fire and reigniting it “And we’re both deadly”

“Sweetheart,” Cassian softly said, eyeing the creature which snored peacefully in their living room “you can’t keep a baby dragon. It can’t even control its fire yet. And although I would like very much to see Devlon’s hissy fit when that dragon burns down his house, I’m worried about the rest of the Illyrians”

“I can teach him” Nesta simply replied, taking her shoes off and getting comfortable on the couch “As you said, he’s a baby. He’ll learn fast”

Already her mind was thinking about which books would have any information regarding the rare and near extinct species.

Nesta had been deep in the Illyrian forest collecting some medicinal herbs for the camp healers when she heard a low cry. Following the sound, she found the small dragon hiding between the leafs, the remains of his hatched egg his only company. And so Nesta did the most sensible thing to do: she wrapped the creature in her cloak and brought him with her back home.

However, Cassian didn’t seem to like the ideia of sharing their house with the fire breathing reptile. He had arrived when Nesta was changing in their bedroom, and were it not for his surprised yelp, she would have entered the room to find a corpse where before was a dragon baby. She had walked in to find him with his sword unsheathed, ready to strike it down.

“Will you keep standing all the way over there?” she said, missing her mate’s warmth after a long day “It won’t bite you. It’s only sleeping”

Grumbling, Cassian slowly walked towards the couch, going of his way to avoid getting near the sleeping creature.

“He’s not a dog Nesta” he argued, getting behind Nesta so her back was against his chest, his arms circling her waist.

“And I’m not stupid Cassian” she snapped.

_He didn’t think her capable, he didn’t trust her, he thought her weak and—_

“Hey, I didn’t say that” Cassian replied, noticing the change in her mood, both by the mate bond and the way she had stiffened in his arms. He knew how she sometimes slipped back to her cold and distant self.

A year had gone by since she come to live with him in Illyria, a year of fighting — both physically and emotionally — and a year of healing. For both of them. And after tears had been shed and walls had been broken, they had found love and peace with each other, the mate bonding snapping only two months ago.

But old habits were hard to die. Some of her wounds — and his — were still healing. Were easier to open.

“I’m just worried about you getting hurt” he murmured, squeezing her tighter “You are the most intelligent, strong and sharp minded female — and woman — I’ve ever met. I don’t doubt you’ll have him eating from your hand in a month’s time.”

“But…?” she asked, her cold wall already melting at his words.

“Just try to be careful. And ask for help if you need it. Amren may know something given how ancient she is” he kissed the top of her head” I’m sorry it seemed like I didn’t trust you.”

“I’m sorry I snapped” she replied, her fingers drawing lazy circles on his arms “I got too ahead of myself imagining how it would feel to fly on the dragon’s back beside you and didn’t want my silly dreams shattered”

Cassian couldn’t believe his ears. Nesta wanted to raise the dragon not only because she had wanted a pet but because she was also thinking about him.

“I think,” he said, joy shining in the bond “That’s a wonderful dream. One which you’ll make true. However, try to get a more conventional pet next time. How about a cat?”

“I want a mountain lion”

And as Nesta laughed at his shocked expression, Cassian thought he’d gladly house as many dangerous creatures as she wished, if only he could forever hear the beautiful sound of her laugh.


End file.
